marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Luuk (Earth-616)
(Full appearance) | HistoryText = Luuk was the first born son of the King of Klordon and a member of the royal family. He stood at his father's side when his brother Prah'd'gul was summoned by the King to help deal with the sudden lobbying of independence from the colony world Sunater. Luuk scolded his brother for his late arrival and was against Prah'd'gul idea of giving Sunater their freedom as it was an energy-rich world that the Klordonians relied heavily upon for their resources. Prah'd'gul heeded his father's words and headed off to complete the mission. Sometime later Prah'd'gul returned home to report to his father that he had fought against the Silver Surfer and his master, the world devourer Galactus but couldn't stop the cosmic being from consuming the life energies of Sunater. Luuk belittled his brother saying that it was ironic he failed at the task as Prah'd'gul considered himself mighty, and that it was nice to know that he had limitations. This provoked Prah'd'gul to slam Luuk to the ground but this led to him being sent away due to losing the battle for the throne. Luuk had a visit from Peter Quill and the Guardians of the Galaxy who came there to pay their respects to Luuk's father as he was an old friend of Quills. Prah'd'gul finally made it home to kill Luuk believing that he purposely killed their father. The Guardians intervened by protecting Luuk from Prah'd'gul's wrath as Captain Marvel blasted him out the front entrance of the palace. Luuk fired an energy blaster at his brother but Prah'd'gul easily dodged it. The battle came to an end when Moondragon used her abilities to shut down Prah'd'gul's mind by putting him to sleep. During this time Luuk faced his loyal subjects about his accession to the throne, but Moondragon created an illusion of the king to scare Luuk into confessing that he indeed killed his father. He proclaimed that his father wanted to use Prah'd'gul to conqueror the galaxy so he did what he had to do for the greater good. Prah'd'gul finally woke up and was confronted by everyone finding out about his brother's confession in front of the people. Quill suggested that Luuk should be put on trial for his crime but he laughed it off by saying that there was no judicial system for such an offense. The Guardians gave Prah'd'gul the chance to kill his brother, but Luuk revealed the truth that the both of them were not brothers at all. He said since Prah'd'gul was an elemental, he was the only person on the planet with superhuman abilities. Prah'd'gul thought that it was some kind of mutation he gained but Luuk stressed that Prah'd'gul's father was someone or something else. Whether it was an Elder of the Universe or a Celestial it wasn't the king. Luuk also revealed that Prah'd'gul's mother died giving birth to him and that his father was still enamored by her even though he was married to Luuk's mother. Prah'd'gul still wanted to kill Luuk but was called away by Phyla after she heard voices coming from the courtyard of the palace. The people where holding up signs wanting Luuk to be freed as they believed that he acted on behalf of the planet since the king countlessly dragged Klordon into endless wars for conquest. Prah'd'gul asked the crowd if they thought there shouldn't be any justice for the king and if they wanted him to step aside so Luuk could rule. They obliged as the main court appointee stated that they were Luuk's people and not his. Prah'd'gul accepted the majority rule but told them that they would be ruled by Luuk but it will take place somewhere else as Klordon still belonged to him. Luuk and his people were given the chance to evacuate the planet as Prah'd'gul decided to detonate their local sun destroying everything in the system. After scrambling to the transport ships, Luuk and everyone else looked on as their former home was destroyed. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Crown Heirs Category:Shooting